Sammy
Sammy Emily, is a minor character of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones. and The Fourth Closet. Sammy is the twin brother of Charlotte and the son of Henry. Appearance His appearance is never described, but if you take into account that he is Charlie's twin brother, then he should have brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. Personality As a child, Sammy would always play with Charlotte, showing that he has a fun personality. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes According to the novel, Sammy is the son of Henry and Charlie’s twin brother. In Charlie's memory of Halloween, 1982, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit, and he kidnapped Sammy when he was a toddler. While William was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ended up shutting down. In 1995 Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with his hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots: yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. John drives Charlie to the abandoned diner in New Harmony, and she remembers the day her brother Sammy was abducted by someone in a Bonnie costume, which led to the diner going out of business and Charlie's parents divorcing. She suspects that Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. Charlie and John go to a library to research the history of Fredbear's Family Diner, and find an old newspaper article about the kidnapping of one of the twins of the owner, with a photograph of Dave, who the newspaper identifies as the diner's co-owner. It doesn't specify which twin, and Charlie and John assume it means Sammy. The Twisted Ones In the The Twisted Ones, Sammy appears in dreams and memories of Charlie, often being the motive or "motor" of the young person when performing certain actions. At the end of the story, Charlie and her companions leave the underground pizzeria and arrive at the mausoleum that was in Henry's house. There the girl discovers a false wall that concealed a door without a knob, and Charlie feels that Sammy was behind that door. However, the mausoleum is about to collapse, so they rush to get out of there without investigating the latter. At some point before Charlie finds the door, she is fighting Springtrap in the cave filled with glowing mushrooms, and she asks him why he took Sammy and not her. He replies with he didn't take Sammy. He took Charlie, leaving her confused and angry. The Fourth Closet While he never shows up in the book, it is revealed that Sammy wasn't the one murdered, it was Charlie. Henry subsequently replaced her with a robot and Sammy most likely went with his mother to another town and never came back. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Humans